Bloodlust
by Hammerhead
Summary: A mysterious neko-youkai dies in her hands, and with it’s help she understands the power of youkai. This scientist goes back in time to learn more, and falls in love with Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1 Hokkaido

Andrew and Kelcie were enjoying lunch at a sushi bar across the street from their company's research center. She had known Andrew for years, and suspected he had feelings for her. Although he was a man of depth, he was not exciting to her, so she was careful to never flirt with him in any form. He was a brilliant man, however, and an excellent co- worker. Kelcie was lost in thought, chewing on the large piece of sushi she had crammed into her mouth. Brushing away a strawberry red forelock, she stared at the ceiling fan ahead of her, receiving an odd feeling.  
"Andrew, take my keycard, I've got to go home," she said, referring to the blue and yellow striped device used to enter her company.  
He regarded her with skepticism. "It's not like you to do this, so I'm sure the computer won't be upset with you, but... Why? We're really making headway, and I could use your help."  
She shook her head. I haven't the faintest idea, she thought. "Honestly, I need to go. I'm sorry, we'll continue the project tomorrow."  
She stepped outside. It was raining in spurts. She drove an off-road vehicle with an open top, so the plastic seat was wet when she climbed in. She let the uncomfortable wetness soak into her jeans.  
  
Kelcie felt sick, but not of the sushi. She felt a longing instinct, almost maternal. She realized she had taken a wrong turn, but did not care. The rain had stopped, but an electricity, perhaps ozone, lingered. She continued down the road and stopped at a residence. It was an ancient house, with several shrines about the property. An even older tree kept watch over the serene dwelling. Her eyes fell to a small building to the right, A being crept into the courtyard. An odd-looking fellow wearing a dark cloak. He certainly wasn't from here. She could see it about him, the way he moved, and his... aura? He tripped and his cloak revealed his face, with blood on his chin. Kelcie was stunned. He was a cat-creature, one that was in obvious distress, it's eye's closed in pain as a dark stain crept into the fabric of it's rudimentary clothing. She opened the door of her vehicle hurriedly. The being became aware of her presence, perked his ears up, and opened an eye. It's movement was painful to watch. Suddenly he jerked; his eyes flashed, dull orange irises, and collapsed on the hood of her car. What had been done to this to the poor creature, she was uncertain. She kneeled to the human-like form and stroked his hair, attempting to ignore the blood, but was surprised by the amazing healing process that had begun. On a whim, she laid her body over him, attempting to lend her strength. His eyes still open, they regained their flame. He was willing his body to heal, not to die, as if he had one thing left to fight for, even if that strength was just some compassionate human he did not know. Compassion was something new to this youkai, and it refreshed him. Years of enduring hardships and suffering under the will of others has taken their toll on his mind. This was like adding powerful detergent to a pool of black oil that had been collected as he lived his life in the other world. It changed him, and the youkai recovered from his wounds. "Who are you?" "I am Hokkaido, son of Honshu, the ministrate of my land. Please, I am weak, and I believe I have been poisoned. It will not be long until it reaches my heart, and I will be unable to live." She stared in amazement. How did this person get here? How did he heal himself of those gaping wounds in such short time?  
"What... what species? I'm certain there is nothing on this earth like you." "I am a hanyou of a great neko youkai and the daughter of a general who wished peace upon my land," he said, sniffing her. "You are an observer of life, are you not?" Hokkaido added. "You mean, I'm a biologist? Yes, I—" "There is something different about youkai. I ask you to find out what it is. When I die, I want you to use me to find this difference." His eyes filled with pleading, a knowing look swept over his face. He knew he was dying. This was the first time in seven centuries a youkai had ceased life in this world.  
  
She was stunned. She would never dream of treating such beauty as a specimen. But, it was his dying wish. His recovery from his wounds certainly did not make things easier for her. She had been careful not to desecrate his body, using the least invasive methods available to her through any means. She had gotten the specialist at a local hospital drunk to be able to pass the strange body through an imager. Kelcie later needed a special analyzer available to her only through the black market. Through several weeks of perserverence, she had figured out what his secret was. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kelcie's Discovery

Andrew remained incredulous, not nearly coming close to understanding at the level that Kelcie had.  
"It's the enzyme-like material inside of youkai blood that connects the being to the immediate universe yet acts as a catalyst for life. The youkai not only have heightened senses because of this, but they are much stronger because of the accelerated cellular processes, and better able to take a beating and live."  
"Yet this youkai you found died." He remained skeptical.  
"They are not invincible, they have weaknesses, especially against poison which acts as a catalyst inhibitor..."  
"So what you're saying is that they lose their abilities when poisoned."  
"In part, it depends on the poison; the poison that Hokkaido had did not inhibit healing. Not... not that it mattered in his case." She closed her eyes, feeling the itching of tears.  
Andrew stammered, not being able to understand this facet of his co- worker. She had feelings for this demon. What had gotten into her? He had felt that she had changed since yesterday and he had an idea what it may have been.  
They had eaten sushi when... "Do you know the effects of mercury poisoning?"  
Her wet eyes looked up at him, searching quizzically. He knew he had said the wrong thing. It scared him; that she would react like this.  
"What's wrong with you?! You're acting like the woman that you never were to me!"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean," she yelled back.  
He stammered, She's acting moody when she never has before...  
"I'm just worried about you, Kelcie. You're acting strange, and I should know; do you remember the first time we met?"  
"Senior year of my second degree, I believe..."  
"I met you a little before that, do you realize it's been seven years?"  
"What are you getting at?" she yelped. She felt trapped.  
"You don't know how I feel about you, do you? How can you be oblivious for all this time?" His eyes flared. He looked deep into her eyes.  
"I... I think I know now," she stammered. "You love me." He smiled, beaming into her eyes. But, wait a minute...  
"Since when is Kelcie a sensitive person? I mean, really that sensitive?"  
"Andrew, I've always been sensitive, I just don't show it most of the time. Don't be like that. Honestly, sometimes I think you'd be better off with a man for what you look for in a woman."  
He choked. Was this newly sensitive person saying he was... She is so frustrating, that bitch. She never lets me tell her my feelings. "What a cold bitch."  
He looked up at a fluorescent lamp.  
"What did you just call me?"  
Andrew looked down sharply. He grinned, not sure if...  
"Did I just call you what I think I did?" He chuckled nervously.  
"Yes, if what you meant to say to my face was 'cold bitch' then yes, you did say that."  
He gasped as if holding in air. "Well, ahem I love you, Kelcie!"  
"Well I'll be damned if I love you! And that's not because of just now, either. I could never love you."  
Andrew was severely taken aback. He countered.  
"Well, who will you love, then?"  
"I could've loved Hokkaido," she replied in ernest.  
"What!? The youkai! You could have loved the fairy tale creature you barely knew, and dissected, (she cringed at the word) but you can't love me!" He was incredulous again.  
"That's right." In her fury she reached out to grab a mixing flask, never leaving eye contact, and smashed it over his head. He had gotten too close.  
"As I said, Kelcie, you can be a cold bitch." Blood found its way over his ear.  
Blood, she thought. She stormed out of the room, in an absent, but not angry manner. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Omen

She made the same wrong turn, feeling a sense of general apathy. Kelcie got out of the car. The house was condemned, she saw now. Her answer couldn't lie in there, there was nothing broken, and no way in. She glanced at the shrine to her right, behind the tree. The stepped down inside and was surprised to find a well. It's boards were broken, with blood staining the sides. Hokkaido... she thought. As she approached the well, Kelcie felt a connection, one that seemed similar to the one she and Hokkaido shared for an instant. The well was not that deep, and dry... or was it? What was that, down there? "Kelcie! Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said back there! Just, don't jump. Please. Gomen kudasai. Forgive me." It was Andrew. What the hell was he doing here? "You followed me? Why?" He gave her a quizzical stare. "I was afraid what you might do when you stormed off like that. You were acting strange. And you still are. What are you doing, anyway?" "I'm looking for something. Adventure, maybe. I want to see more youkai." Jump. She looked at his blood again. She gave Andrew an evil grin. She climbed on to the edge of the well and peered down. Andrew's eyes filled with excitement. She looked back at him. She still had the grin. "I was... afraid of that. Well, I've brought some stuff in my truck, if you want to help." "What? You believe me?" "I saw your spectrographs. Never seen anything like it, neither had the computer. You can't fake those files." Of course. Andrew, the voice of reason would never believe a tale about orange-eyed cat-demons, but he'd be absolutely convinced by a quantum histogram.  
"This isn't a trick to keep me from jumping is it?" she asked playfully.  
"Kelcie, once we get our stuff, I'd want to jump with you."  
"So what did you bring?"  
"Come, I'll show you."  
The woman fell back onto the ground and walked over to the back of his truck and looked at his supplies. She was impressed.  
"Andrew, I never knew you would even touch a gun, much less own one."  
He grinned. "I have as many guns as computers. I have three."  
Now it was her turn to be surprised by the other. "Andrew, for as long as I have known you, I never would have dreamed you were the adenturous type."  
"Neither have I. But hanging around a laboratory for most of my better years has taken it's toll. I don't want that anymore. I found that out today." He raised his head as he had done in the lab, and gasped. A sudden thunderstorm broke their conversation. The skies grew dark and a peculiar thunderheads formed. The clouds swirled around their spot like a hurricane far above them. It started raining in torrents. Kelcie's yellow jacket got soaked, and she noticed how the rain beaded off of Andrew's long black hair. Thunder crackled in the clouds. Andrew stared. The hair on her neck and cheek rose, lightning splitting out of the sky. It spiraled towards the ancient tree, oddly, down near its roots. The sharp smell of ozone bit at her nostrils, while her eyes saw a changing tree, one that was growing at an accelerated pace. They watched as the tree went through many seasons, losing its leaves, and growing them back again. The show finally ceased after five minutes.  
  
They were breathtaken. Andrew stared up at the blue-again sky. "Well, if that isn't an omen, I don't know what is." He smirked. "Let's go." "Where? Down the well? It's..." "I want to see youkai as much as you do. Come on, the bags are heavy. I brought an Omniscience scanner as well. They'll kill me once I get back to the labs." Kelcie was definitely feeling different. She walked up to Andrew and grabbed him by the shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek. He stammered. "Ah, ah... I've never been kissed by a woman before." What a surprise. "Not even by your own mother?" "That's... complicated. Please, can we go?"  
  
They fell down into the smoky shaft. She felt as if they weren't falling anymore, but gliding. She noticed stars. They was traveling; to the land of the youkai? They landed on the floor of the well. Their bags had preceded them. "How do you suppose we climb out?" Andrew asked. "Like this. Here, grab my hand. We'll just have to climb by using the cracks in the wall." It was obvious Andrew was not very keen on the idea, but it worked.  
  
She remembered this place, a distant, yet very close place. It was very surprising; except for the lack of buildings and the fact that she was in the forest and not on the outskirts of Tokyo, between this time and hers, it was the place she had just discovered in the previous world. And the luck that this particular well led to this seemingly magical time! Yet it wasn't magic, not in the traditional sense. She had learned from Hokkaido the power of the youkai was something tangible, something one could measure. She had been the first to discover this. When she learned where this power was rooted, she knew what she had to do. She gripped the hard plastic of the device in her hand, feeling the button that would spring sharp surgical steel into the blood of her youkai. 


	4. Chapter 4 To Be Perfect

They glanced about the clearing. "That tree looks almost exactly like the other tree, before it was struck by lightning. It must be the same place."  
"Do you notice anything odd?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like the blatant lack of buildings and amount of trees there are here?"  
"Gee, now that you mention it..." he said sarcastically.  
She laughed. "No, I mean, this must be a different time."  
"I agree. I want to find out how long ago. We did go back in time, didn't we? Not forward?"  
She blinked at him. "Do you honestly think any of this would be here now if we went forward?"  
He shook his head. "Point taken."  
"Do you hear something?"  
"What's a girl like that doing in this time?"  
  
A girl in a school uniform had just entered the clearing riding her pink bicycle. She froze.  
"Who are you? Are you from... my time?" the girl asked.  
Andrew was speechless. The last thing he expected here was a girl asking what time he was from.  
"We came from Tokyo, if that's what you're asking," Kelcie offered. "My name is Kelcie Joanas and this is my co-worker Andrew Charon. We're looking for youkai. Have you seen any?"  
"But, how did you get through the well; only me and Inuyasha can get through..."  
"Really? But how did Hokkaido come through? Andrew, do you think this is because of that 'omen' we saw earlier?"  
"I'm almost certain of it, but what I don't know is what caused that to happen." The girl seemed worried.  
"I think this is something Myouga-jiji and Kaede-baachan should know about," she said. "Follow me. I'll take you to our village." As they walked, Kelcie looked at Andrew. He had a broad grin and was enjoying this change in his usually, as she imaginged, dull life. They stopped at a hut on the outskirts of the village. Kelcie gasped.  
"Will you look at this! It's a historical village just like the models in museums!"  
"But's real! I know at least a dozen people back at Berkeley who would kill to see this!"  
Kagome smiled. "Before we go in, I should warn you about Inuyasha. He can be rude, and you might not be used to seeing youkai, so don't be frightened."  
They pushed through the reed door.  
  
"Kagome? You said you were going back to your time. Who are these people?"  
"This is Andrew, and her friend is Kelcie—"  
Kelcie gasped as she saw the hanyou. "You... you are so handsome..."  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Kagome smiled. Andrew paled. Kelcie sat next to Inuyasha and ran her fingers through his silver hair. "You are... so..."  
"Ah-ah... What are you doing?" he stammered.  
"You have the prettiest hair... and your eyes are... What's your name?" She draped her arm across his back, bringing herself closer.  
"That would be Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, now a bit less amused. Andrew was miffed over the whole situation.  
"God, I'm so sick of you. You fall for every youkai you see!"  
Kelcie did not hear him, obviously lost in her own thoughts as she blushed and smiled at Inuyasha. Andrew walked out of the hut, nearly tearing the bamboo door screen. She felt for a vein in his well-built arm, and took out a hypodermic needle from her pocket.  
"I will make myself perfect for for you, Inuyasha," Kelcie said, as she drew blood, never taking her eyes off of his. Inuyasha was shocked, looking at the syringe, filling with his blood.  
"Oi! What is this you are doing to me, woman!? I hardly know you..."  
Kagome looked on with shocked eyes, "Kelcie, what the hell is your problem? You drape yourself all over him like a schoolgirl and now you take his blood?"  
The scientist withdrew the needle back into the hypodermic, placed it into it's owner's pocket pocket, and got up. She stared directly into Inuyasha's eyes, and, taking his head into her arms, kissed his ear.  
"Inuyasha, I will be back. When I do, for you I will be perfect," she whispered. Calmly, she walked out of the hut.  
"What was that all about, Inuyasha!?"  
Stunned, all he could do was stammer. 


	5. Chapter 5 Metamorphosis

Back in her time, Kelcie Joanas walked through the maze of her laboratory.  
Weeks before she had inserted Inuyasha's hypodermic into a sequencer. Surprisingly this youkai's DNA was different than Hokkaido's. This excited her. It wasn't different as the variation from one human's DNA to another's is, this was more like a different species of youkai. In fact, it was almost human. As she investigated this, she came up with a theory; this person was neither youkai nor ningen, but a hanyou, a half-youkai. What she found particularly surprising after a test she conducted was that his DNA created just as much catalyst as a full-youkai. Although they would be half- youkai, they would be just as strong as other youkai. Best of all was that their DNA was nearly completely compatible, much more so than Hokkaido's.HoHHhhHHHHhhhh After weeks of determined effort, and with the secret help of the company's mainframe, she was able to modify the physical aspects of Inuyasha's body to fit hers. Her internal aspects would almost be entirely those of Inuyasha's, with the exception of certain hormone- producing regions and, of course, those feminine places she knew he would love. She used her existing DNA for those. Walking up to the small body-sized pool she placed her keycard into the slot next to the door of the chamber. The stainless steel blast doors we're designed for high security. Even if they found out about what she was about to do, they couldn't do anything about it, short of taking the power mains and emergency generator offline. This was something that was going to happen, she was sure. Looking into the swirling pool of fluid set in the ground, Kelcie felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety. This was something she couldn't easily reverse. This... would change her forever. But she thought back to Inuyasha's golden eyes and her reservations were instantly transformed into delight. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me!  
Kelcie stepped to the edge of the clear fluid. Placing her clothing by the side, she sat down and let her feet dangle in. Not only did she want Inuyasha, she wanted power. She wanted to be just as strong as he is, so she could force him into submission. Kelcie grinned and laughed. She pushed herself off the edge and into the now swirling solution. It felt refreshing. Underwater, she found the touch-control panel. Using one of the controls, jets on both sides of her face replenished oxygen within the breatheable fluid. It was shocking to be breathing like a fish, her lungs now filled. Breathing of the denser liquid became harder. For Inuyasha, for power. This is what you've needed all your life.  
  
"What is she doing? I can't believe she put herself in the Cistronics chamber! What does this mean for the company?" The Assistant said.  
"It is good. If she dies, no one but you and I know, and we know this technology is not yet ready. But if she lives... if she changes, this is something we can capitalize on... So leave her be." The Boss laughed. For a scientist, she's got spunk.  
  
The nanorobotics went to work at once.  
  
The hanyou emerged from the swirling well in the floor. Fluid dripped from her silver hair and down her naked body. Now that she had claws, she didn't need the tools of weak humans. She picked up her blue and yellow keycard and slid it over her neck. She then swiped at the control panel of the blast door with her adamantine nails. As sparks flew, the door shuddered and cracked open just large enough for her to slip her hands in and slide the doors apart, ball bearings grinding against their railings. An alarm sounded in a distant portion of the building. It was dark except for the flashing red emergency lighting around the fluorescent lights overhead. She exited her lab and arrived at the central staircase in the atrium of her building. Plants hung tastefully from the walls. She took the elevator down to the weapons development wing of her company. She knew something was there that could help her. The klaxon grew louder as the elevator approached the administration wing, then receded, subtly shifting pitch reminding her of the Doppler effect. She looked down at the still flashing red lighting reflecting off of her silver hair. She imagined she was a star, moving far away from her planet.  
As the elevator finally reached the floor, several hundred meters underground, she was greeted by her old friend, Tsuru Hikari. He glanced at her keycard.  
"Who are you? What did you do to Ms. Joanas?"  
"You know that she worked on transgenic robotics? Do you know what she can do? The power she has? Do you think she would let the technology she worked on her entire life go to some capitalist moron like The Boss?" She replied.  
"Are you saying that Ms. Joanas used this technology? On what?"  
"Herself." His eyes widened.  
"Kelcie! What have you done?"  
"Where is your weapon?"  
He stammerd. "You know I have never been able to create a weapon..."  
She knew his secret. "I'm talking about the weapon handed to you from birth; from your father. The fiery typhoon."  
"What could you possibly want with such a weapon?"  
"Power. Give it to me, or I will not hesitate to kill you, Tsuru." He was taken aback by that statement.  
"If you kill me, you'll never find out where it is."  
"Knowing you, Tsuru, you would be testing it somewhere," she surveyed the lab. He stiffened. "Is that it there, practically showcased under spotlights and sensors for all to admire? Let's find out..." 


	6. Chapter 6 The Fiery Typhoon

It was all she could do but kill him. Knowing he would come after her with whatever power he held within the military, she could not risk the knowledge of the well to the Sengoku Jidai. It was amazing, a parabolic dish set on an extremely small nuclear reactor shielded by its fuel and powered by... none other than water. The parabolic dish was porous and could direct the superheated steam in amazing ways. By setting a spin to the spray it could go accurately for some distance. The sheer sonics of the piercing stream had separated the threads in his clothing to dust. Kelcie laughed and smiled. This is power. She could have Inuyasha now, whether he wanted her or not. She bounded up the emergency stairs, and she heard many feet pounding on the steps several flights up. She covered these with youkai-like efficiency, and surprised the security guards, aiming her weapon at them. They froze. She didn't. Their torsos were reduced to bloody mist as a single stream from the weapon bit through them. Someone radioed for back-up. "She's slaughtering us down here!" She swiped at his throat as he screamed into the mike, staining her fingernails in blood. She grabbed his radio and talked into it. "More people won't help. I'm in control here. Nothing can stop me." She jumped back into the lobby and dodged the mounted minigun turrets with ease. Out in the street, she could hear distant helicopters. With her youkai strength she clawed her way up the building and leapt from rooftop to rooftop as she made her way back to the well.  
  
Back in the Sengoku Jidai, she slung her weapon, which was beginning to overheat, onto her back. Her face was stained in blood and grit from evading the military. She doubted they would find her now, however. She was still surprised at how rapidly the choppers came. She was even more surprised at how easily the weapon could destroy them. It must be an automatic feature, she thought. Kelcie had enough for that day, and was ready for a bath. She found a stream where an eddie had cut away at the bank to provide a good swimming area. She stripped out of her blue and yellow striped jumpsuit, as she couldn't hear or smell anyone approaching, and her hearing and sense of smell were much enhanced. She then pondered about what her company would do. She knew The Boss wouldn't want to have the media know that they've created both a demon and a weapon of awesome destructive power. They would not go after her. The Fiery Typhoon needing cooling as well, and she took a bath with it. The weapon drank at the water to restore its reactor coolant and fuel. It was almost as if the weapon was alive. She could sense something different about the weapon as well. She had become very aware of auras now that she had youkai abilities, and this weapon certainly had a powerful one. It was tied to hers, somehow, and this weapon was more powerful for it. She looked at the display on the back of the Fiery Typhoon. It gave radiation readings and water pressure, which was expected. What surprised her was a glowing red measurement for something labelled "Youki." She assumed it was a type of energy, but as the readout pulsed, she could feel her heart beating with it. She then realized how the weapon was physically tied to her. It had adopted her as its master.  
  
She got out of the water and headed to the village she had seen earlier with Andrew. All the scents surprised her, and she could hear activity from several hundred meters away, before the trees even cleared so she could see the village. She stopped suddenly. She could sense something coming quickly. She felt him before she even saw him. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he shouted. "I'm your mate, Inuyasha." "What? You..." He smelled the air. "You smell familiar." "I should, this isn't the first time we've met." "I don't know you, and you're beginning to creep me out. If you're here for the shards, you're not getting them." This was going to be more difficult than she thought it would be; she hated to do this, but he had to be tamed.  
  
She walked away, not even slightly miffed at what he had said. About ten meters away from him she spun around, her weapon now slung on her shoulder, hoisted up to her upper arm, hissing like a steam engine. The auto-aiming system found his thermal image. The porous parabolic dish deformed slightly, tracking him. "Inuyasha, there's one thing you have to know. Your mine." She shouted. Kelcie Joanas, aiming at the hanyou, pressed the trigger with a grin. A barely detectable ripple of air hissed through the daylight. His eyes widened, his youki pushed away. He had mere milliseconds to respond to the attack. All he did was stare. The stream struck him square in the chest, boiling away at his firerat clothing. He was thrown back, striking a tree, and fell limply at its roots. His head hung, ears drooped, blood and blisters covered his bare chest, and shreds of red cloth fluttered to the ground. She walked over to his body, lying on the base of the tree, and picked his body up in her strong arms. It was a long walk back to the well. 


	7. Chapter 7 Discovery

They hadn't come for her, as expected. Back in her time, in her old country- style home, she laid him on her table. After undressing, she placed his sword on the floor and tore his sleeves into shreds with her claws, tying his wrists and ankles to each leg of the table. She stepped back, and admired her work. He was on her table, at her mercy. Whatever she wanted to do with him, she could. This made her very content. Walking over to her medicine cabinet she pulled out a tube of burn cream, then walked back to her kitchen table. She climbed onto it and straddled his waste. She smeared the cream over his chest, halfway healed. She admired this ability of his, of theirs. She slid over his naked body, her breasts on either side of his neck. His breathing was ragged, but she knew he would be okay, like Hokkaido would have been if it weren't for the poison. Kelcie was not concerned with him anymore. She had found an even better youkai, and created her present self for him. Why had she done this so suddenly? She thought to herself how crazy she was going over him right now, how aroused she was to be on top of this beautiful hanyou. She ran her fingers through his hair, then raised her attentions to his ears. She licked them delicately, her tongue nearly into his ear canal, then running the tip slowly up the inside of his right ear. It twitched. He groaned and opened his eyes. Not noticing, she continued. The breathing on her chest excited her skin, it caught suddenly. She looked down at his eyes. They were half open, blissful. He swallowed.  
"Kagome... It feels so good..."  
"I'm not Kagome," she whispered into his ear.  
He blinked his eyes open, now very surprised. She brought her face down to his eyes.  
"You have ears like mine, and your eyes... They're..." he said, dazed.  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm your mate."  
"You... my mate?" his eyes wide. "What about Kagome?"  
She went to his left ear, putting her breasts to his face, and continued her ministrations. His ear was twitching in a crazed manner. He growled softly, his body shuddered, a wetness found itself onto her thighs.  
"It feels good, doesn't it? Have you had enough?" She was a little disappointed.  
"No... Hanyous... Aroused, they can go for days..."  
She could feel his member pressing against her thight. He was attempting to rub it against her.  
"Really? Do you want me to take your pants off?"  
"Please..." he was lost in himself, obviously in a state of feral lust.  
She tore his firerat pants off with her claws again, in a hasty manner. She wanted to see him. And what a sight it was! It was larger than anything she had ever seen, the skin still wet. She liked his silver hair, even there, and wanted to feel it against her clitoris. She ran a finger over his foreskin.  
"G-go slow." He said timidly.  
"You're sensitive, I can tell." She untied his hands. They felt their way to the small of her back. She positioned herself over him, straddling his waist again, and used his ejaculate as lubrication. She slowly slid himself into her, and he swallowed. She could tell it was his first time because of the face he made. It was of awe, that he could be made to feel this way. All his life, he had felt pain, but today, this moment, it was nothing but pleasure. His wound was completely healed and the cream was left. His eyes were blissful again, half closed, and staring at her breasts. She smiled; she had coded them to be ample enough for him. He placed his hands on her ass as she ground into him. It was wonderful for both of them, his forty-centimeter member riding so far into her it hurt like she was still a virgin. His eyes flickered. She ground harder. His claws dug into her flesh, which began to bleed. She went faster, and he did something very odd. His eyes changed to blood red, his cheeks striped green, and he roared, his head straining against the table. She groaned, it was as if he had grown inside of her, and suddenly it felt like she had stuck the Fiery Typhoon up there, his warm ejaculate flooding her sensitive regions. His legs broke free of the the table and he threw her to the floor, semen dripping from his even larger member. She stared up at him, frightened. He threw himself onto her, driving hard into her vagina, so quickly it surprised her. It was very wet now, which helped against his onslaught. It was about a minute until he came again, even more forcefully this time. She felt inundated in semen, and she loved every minute of it. She could sense his power, which was much more than before, which washed into her youki. It felt amazing, his sex, and his youki, at the same time. It was too much for her, and she screamed in delight. Her heart pounded furiously as her mind swam in bliss. Her Inuyasha roared again, as if he had conquered her instead of the other way around.  
In his youkai state, he was extremely aroused. They made love all through the night. She wasn't even sore the next morning with her new body. When she woke up, he was back to normal, lying at her side. She licked his ear the same way she had the other day. He woke up instantly.  
"Inuyasha, what happened last night? You changed... It was wonderful."  
"I... I became a youkai. My hanyou blood is very conflicted... but other than that, I don't know what happened. I only get that way when I'm in battle, and I'm about to die..."  
"Maybe I was too much for you," she teased. He smiled. He was different from the day before. Suddenly his eyes widened. He looked at his claws.  
"What day is it? Of the month?"  
"It must be the 29th... Why do you ask?"  
He stammered. "Nothing, it's nothing..." 


	8. Chapter 8 Chikara

Kelcie thought absently as she lay on the hard kitchen floor, snuggling with Inuyasha. His silver hair was so soft to her touch, and she loved his ears as much as he loved what she did to them. But his eyes... She wondered if hers were as powerful and deep. That lovely golden color of the iris... She hadn't seen that particular pigment in her entire career. She had to admit, in her haste she didn't completely study Inuyasha's genome. She thought about her youki and how this could be explained scientifically. There must be a way, because of her weapon. Then she thought back to last night... She gasped.  
"Er... Inuyasha, I have to check something out. I'll be right back."  
"I, um, have to check something out too."  
"Don't leave the house, it could be dangerous."  
"Keh. I don't need to. And I'm not going to leave naked."  
Kelcie smiled, remembering what she had done to his clothes. She walked over to her study and pulled out the medical testing kit she had gotten from the black market. She brought the suitcase-sized analyzer to the bathroom and plugged in a medical probe. The smeared lube on it and placed the sensor, then she programmed the analyzer with measured calm. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom to find Inuyasha on her balcony staring up at the sky.  
"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something..."  
"Er... I have to tell you something too." He said in a meek tone.  
"What?" She was surprised at his voice.  
  
"Well, today, I'm supposed to be different... I'm supposed to be human."  
"Why is that?"  
"I'm a hanyou, it happens to all hanyous. But today, I'm not human. And I don't understand why."  
"That's interesting... But now I have to tell you something very important."  
"What's that?" He said absently, still staring and the sky.  
"Inuyasha..." She reached out and pulled his head by the chin to face hers.  
"What?" He said impatiently.  
"I'm pregnant."  
He stammered. "You're... what? How?"  
"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant, with your child. We mated last night, and now I'm pregnant. I analyzed your semen, and for some reason you are exceptionally fertile—"  
"I don't understand. How could you know that you're pregnant? It was just last night."  
"The technology of my time is much advanced. I also learned that I'm going to give birth in just a few months, judging by how fast the cells are multiplying."  
He stared at her. Then he did something completely unexpected. He hugged her.  
"We're... We are mates now." He said softly.  
  
She went back to the bathroom and ran more tests under the watchful eye of her lover as he leaned on the tiled wall and she sat on her toilet. She kept trying to calm herself down, but she was too excited. She was going to have his baby! She thought back to Punnett squares and wondered if her baby would be a hanyou, a youkai, or human. Then she thought back to what he had said, about him becoming a full youkai when they had made love. Even her medical instrument couldn't tell her what her baby would be.  
"What are you worried about?" Inuyasha asked in a solemn voice, as if he hadn't quite come to grips with the whole situation himself.  
"I was thinking about whether our baby would be a hanyou... or..."  
"A human?"  
"Or youkai. If its anything like genetics, there's a twenty-five percent probability for either, and fifty for a hanyou, but that's only if—"  
"What are you talking about? What's genetics?"  
"It is what I dedicated my life to before I met you, Inuyasha. It's the study of heredity, about the traits that makes people different. I'm a scientist.  
"A scientist? Is that like a miko?"  
"A what?" She asked.  
"A miko is sorceress... She studies magic."  
"Maybe. I'd have to meet one."  
"That's right... I have to get back to my time. Kagome... I have to tell her."  
"Were you close to her?"  
"I... I don't know. We might have been."  
She smiled inwardly. He had chosen herself over Kagome. "Yes," she said. "We should tell her." He grabbed his weapon and she grabbed hers.  
"Er... I remember now..." He stared at the weapon, then at her.  
"Remember what?"  
"Yesterday... You shot me with your weapon... of invisible fire. Why did you do that?"  
"I did that because you weren't going to give me what I wanted if I tried the regular way." She smiled. "Anyway, I knew you'd survive it. Youkai are amazing."  
He blushed. "I'm a hanyou."  
"But when you get down to the cellular... the littlest parts of you, youkai and hanyou are both just as powerful. Your power isn't diluted." Inuyasha just looked down, still blushing.  
"Lets go," he said.  
"Well, as you said, you can't go naked."  
"I have an idea." He said. "My firerat clothes are tied to my youki. If we put our energy into it, they could be mended."  
"Perhaps. Or I could get you some at the store."  
"No, I must have my firerat fur. My father..."  
"I understand. Let's try."  
She gathered up the red shreds and placed them in a pile on her coffee table. By coincidence, the table was inlaid with a pentagram design. She had liked to draw that sign when she was a child and it reminded her of good memories. Inuyasha just stared.  
"You are a miko, aren't you? Here, try this. Put your hands together and pray."  
"Pray? I'm not religious, I don't know how."  
"Just try, put your energy into it."  
Kelcie did as he said, closed her eyes and focused her youki into the cloth. He stood over her, fascinated by what he was seeing. A purifying light washed over the room, radiating from her hands. She opened her hands and poured pure energy into the clothing. The shreds began to grow and attach to each other, the haori slowly drifting into the air as her power spontaneously transformed the tatters into its original shape.  
"Amazing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I knew it! I could feel your miko power just like Kagome's!"  
"This girl, Kagome, is a priestess?"  
"Yes, she's very powerful."  
"And what I just did was influenced by priestess powers?"  
"There's no doubt. You are a miko."  
"You must have an affinity for mikos, then?" She grinned. He blushed. She enjoyed teasing her hanyou. He began to put his pants on as she put on her blue and yellow jumpsuit. "I'm a little sorry I mended your clothes, I really like you naked." He wasn't going to act coy this time. "I don't exactly like you hiding your sumptuous breasts either." "Inuyasha! You can have them anywhere you want." She stepped up to him and pressed herself against him. What could the teenage hanyou do but turn red in the presence of this forward woman of his? 


	9. Chapter 9 Mates

They ran towards the abandoned house, to the god tree, and to the well. Inuyasha followed her, as he had been unconscious the day before. When they reached the well, they were both surprised.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.  
"Inuyasha!" The girl in the school uniform said. "What's happened here? My house is abandoned, I can't find Mama or Jii-san, and I don't know where you went yesterday, and who's she? What's going on?"  
"I don't know, Kagome, I think we're in a different time, but that's not important right now—"  
"Not important!?" she protested, her confusion now turning to anger. "Inuyasha..."  
"Wait! I've got to tell you something! This woman..." He stammered.  
Kelcie was enjoying this. He'd soon get to it.  
"What, Inuyasha? What could possibly be more important than my parents disappearing and my house being ruined?"  
"Kagome, this woman is my... my mate." He stiffened. The girl stared at the two. She took in Kelcie's features.  
"Your mate? What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome said, more than slightly ticked.  
"We're... together, as you say."  
Kelcie spoke up. "Honey, it's destiny. We're meant to be together. You're a human, and we're inu youkai. It's meant to be." Kelcie smiled at her lover. Inuyasha looked unsure.  
"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. She's pregnant."  
"So? It's not like it could be yours! You've only been gone for one day!" she practically shouted to him.  
"She has technology here that shows..."  
"You got her pregnant!? How!?"  
Kelcie was beginning to get impatient. "How else, schoolgirl?"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with incredulous eyes.  
"I thought we loved each other!"  
Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Inuyasha! You're always after other women! Osuwari!"  
"Ahh!"  
"Bitch! How dare you do that to my Inuyasha, treat him like a dog!"  
"He was supposed to be mine!"  
"Houjou... In your time..." Inuyasha interjected, face on the ground.  
"And how am I supposed to get to my time? The well goes to her time now!"  
"I'm sure you'll find a kid here to your liking. But you're not getting my Inuyasha."  
"You wench!" Kagome yelled in her face.  
"I'm not going to carry on this childish name-calling argument any longer." Kelcie walked away.  
"You hardly even know him!"  
"I know him more than you'll ever know. And only I can make him complete."  
"It's true. You know what day it is," Inuyasha had now picked himself up. "Our youki are tied. We are mates now."  
Kagome gasped. "You're human!"  
Kelcie's trained mind was at work. "We support each other when we're together. We connect on a different level. We are soul mates."  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears. "Inuyasha, why did you leave me?" she asked between sobs.  
"I... I really didn't have a choice. It just happened."  
"What do mean you didn't have any choice? You could have said no!"  
"She had me tied to a table for gods sake!"  
"WHAT!? You... Bitch!" Kagome was not only in tears now, but in hysterics as well. She picked up her bow and drew, just as Kelcie swung the Typhoon over her shoulder.  
"MATTE!!" Inuyasha leaped between them. Kelcie grabbed his hand.  
"Come on Inuyasha. You've told Kagome. Now we can leave." She pulled him away from the well.  
"Gomen kudasai, Kagome."  
The poor girl sobbed, bow in hand. 


End file.
